El Pasado de Kiki
by ACUARIO NO JUNE4311
Summary: Despues de una pregunta Mu se empieza a dar cuenta que Kiki es muy importante para el
1. El Encuentro

**espero les guste fue una idea que salio de repente despues de ver una imagen no sera larga sera aproximadamente d capitulos**

 _las frases entre asteriscos son *pensamientos*_

El Encuentro

Dos años después de la batalla contra Hades todos los dioses se pusieron de acuerdo en firmar un tratado de paz a cambio de que los guerreros caídos fueran revividos por lo cual había una paz temporal  
Aun así los guerreros de Athena seguían entrenando más por costumbre que por ganas dando así vida al santuario  
De vez en cuando los caballeros de bronce llegaban dejaban el entrenamiento para jugar football en el coliseo y ese era uno de esos días  
Los dorados solo veían desde las gradas mientras Kiki jugaba  
Por cierto Mu -dijo Shaka-  
Que sucede Shaka -dijo sin apartar la vista del partido-  
Nunca te eh preguntado cómo fue que encontraste a Kiki -preguntó tranquilo-  
Porque preguntas -preguntó volteando a verlo-  
Porque siento algo extraño en el -dijo tranquilo-  
A que te refieres con extraño -pregunto viendo a Kiki-  
No es nada malo solo algo que me tiene intranquilo -dijo alzando los hombros-  
Pues a él lo encontré casi recién nacido cuando fui por provisiones al pueblo de Jamir  
Flashback  
Un Mu de 12 años caminaba con sus típicas ropas en un pequeño pueblo con unas bolsas con suministros de un momento a otro se soltó una tormenta y todos los que estaban en la calle corrieron a refugiarse  
Mu solo se puso abajo de un pequeño techo a lado de un callejón  
Cuando escucho un extraño ruido dentro del callejón ganándole la curiosidad se metió buscando la razón del ruido  
Tardo en encontrar el origen del ruido pues ahí había muchas bolsas y botes de basuras  
Dentro de una caja de cartón se encontraba un pequeño bebe con poco cabello pelirrojo que lloraba con todas sus fuerzas  
-Mu intento agarrarlo pero algo le impidió hacerlo- cosmos -susurro alzando su cosmos para darle a entender que todo estaba bien y el pequeño se tranquilizó  
Cuando paso un poco la tormenta se dirigió a su torre  
ya ahí se puso a revisar al pequeño que no tuviera daños  
eres un bebe muy pequeño –dijo alzando al pequeño- al parecer no tenías nombre como te pondré –lo pensó unos minutos- ya se –dijo cargándolo te llamare Kiki  
Fin flashback  
Desde que lo encontré sabía que va a ser un buen aprendiz ya que aprendió rápido la telequinesis  
Pasaron las horas y todos fueron a sus recintos  
Aries  
Ambos terminaban de cenar cuando Mu se le quedo viendo a Kiki pensando en lo que Shaka le había dicho y Kiki se dio cuenta  
Sucede algo maestro -preguntó recogiendo su plato-  
No nada llévate tus trastes y arréglate para dormir y recuerda acomodar tus cosas para ir a Jamir en una semana -dijo recogiendo sus platos- *esos ojos*  
Si maestro buenas noches hasta mañana -dijo cortésmente-  
hasta mañana –contesto Mu  
Kiki se bañó y lavo los dientes y se fue a dormir cuando Mu paso por su habitación ya estaba dormido  
*Nunca me había fijado que tenía sus ojos me preguntó si tendrá alguna relación con ella* -pensó cerrando la puerta de la habitación

 **espero les aya gustado la idea dejen comentarios**


	2. Una Persona Inesperada

espero les guste y salen varios oc´s

Una Persona Inesperada

Bien Kiki voy con el patriarca para informarle que ya nos vamos en cuanto regrese te quiero listo -dijo subiendo las escaleras-  
Si maestro -dijo Kiki con una pequeña maleta-  
Después de 15 minutos Kiki estaba sentado con su maleta a un lado y la de Mu del otro lado en dla entrada del templo  
Así que ya se van -dijo Shun junto a Shiryu sentándose a su lado-  
Si dijo mi maestro que en Jamir podre avanzar mas rápido con mi entrenamiento -dijo Kiki sonriendo-  
Cuanto tiempo se irán -preguntó Shiryu despeinandole el cabello-  
Solo un mes -dijo tranquilo-  
Bien es hora de irnos -dijo Mu atrás de el-  
Si maestro -dijo parándose y agarrando su maleta-  
Mu agarro la suya y ambos caminaron unos pasos y Kiki volteo a ver a Shiryu y Shun despidiéndose con una sonrisa y ambos desaparecieron  
Jamir  
Kiki fue a su habitación a acomodar sus cosas mientras Mu fue a la cocina a revisar que faltaba de despensa  
Kiki -Mu llamo a su discípulo-  
Que sucede maestro -preguntó desde la puerta de su habitación-  
Practica lo que te enseñe antes de venir en lo que yo voy al pueblo por unas cosas que faltan -grito mientras hacia una lista-  
Si maestro -dijo sonriendo-  
Mu término la lista y se fue  
Pueblo  
Mu habia decidido ir primero a la tienda del pueblo y las cosas que faltaran las compraría en los puestos  
Mu -alcanzó a escuchar la voz de una mujer-  
El solo voltio a ver de donde provenia la voz sin moverse de su lugar  
Una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años cabellos rojisos hasta los hombros y ojos verdes abrazo a Mu  
Samsara -susuro Mu-  
Mucho tiempo sin verte cuantos años -dijo ella alejándose unos cm-  
12 años -dijo muy seco-  
Pero cuentame como te ah ido que te trae de regreso en Jamir y cuanto tiempo te quedaras -dijo sin soltarlo-  
Podrías soltarme -dijo serio-  
Claro -lo solto-  
gracias -dijo sin emoción- nada interesante que contar el santuario esta en paz -camino mientras escogía las cosas por las que había ido- estoy de regreso para un entrenamiento de mi aprendiz y me quedare solo un mes  
Y vas a ver a mama -dijo ilusionada-  
-Mu se detuvo y pareció pensarlo- ella no es mi madre una madre no te golpea hasta casi matarte ni corre a los 4 años  
Vamos Mu -dijo cruzando los brazos- ella esta arrepentida  
Lo penzare -dijo tranquilo- por cierto que has sabido de Medea  
Mama la corrió de la casa -dijo cambiando el tono de voz-  
Que raro -dijo con sarcasmo-  
La razón por la que la corrió a ella es diferente a la tuya -dijo triste- mama se volvió a casar y la corrió porque los cacho teniendo relaciónes en su cama  
Mu abrió los ojos sorprendió  
Bueno ya me entretuve mucho nos vemos luego -le dio un papel- es la dirección de medea por si quieres ir a verla se dirigió a la caja a pagar  
Mu vio el papel y lo metió a la bolsa de su pantalón después siguió comprando y salió rumbo a la torre  
Cuando llego Kiki estaba entrenando guardo las cosas en la despenza y salio con el  
Después de un par de horas ambos se metieron Mu empezó a hacer la cena mientras Kiki descansaba  
Su encuentro con Samsara lo había hecho recordar a sus padres  
Flashback  
Un pequeño Mu de apenas 3 años vivía con su madre una bonita mujer de cabellos lilas y ojos cafés en una pequeña casa donde ellos vivían cómodamente y felices su padre iba a verlos dos o tres veces a la semana  
Ella siempre le mostraba su mejor sonrisa a Mu a pesar que se encontraba enferma y sabia que podría dejar sólo a su hijo en cualquier momento  
Un día como cualquiera Mu despertó junto a su madre cosa que fue raro ya que cuando el despertaba su desayuno ya estaba hecho y se levanto a jugar  
Un par de horas entro un hombre de cabellos cortos cafés y ojos verdes y Mu se hecho en sus brazos  
Hola Mu donde esta tu mama -preguntó el hombre-  
Mama esta domida y tengo hambe -dijo el pequeño Mu-  
Debe estar cansada ve a jugar en lo que voy a verla -dijo bajándolo-  
Chi papi -dijo Mu feliz-  
-El hombre fue a ver a la mujer solo tardo un par de minutos y cargo a Mu- Mu tengo que decirte algo importante se que es difícil pero se que entenderás  
Que pasho papi -pregunto Mu-  
Tu mama ya no esta con nosotros ella ya esta en el cielo -dijo abrazando con fuerza a Mu-  
Pero ella esta domida -preguntó confundido-  
No mi pequeño ella ya esta en el cielo -dijo el hombre bajandolo-  
Pero -le empezaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas- ya no la veré  
No mi pequeño vamos te vendrás a vivir conmigo -entró nuevamente y salio después de un rato con una pequeña maleta y una mochila hizo un par de llamadas y se llevó a Mu-  
Después de caminar una media hora llego a una casa un poco mas grande que donde vivía el  
Entro y la pequeña Samsara de 6 años se hecho en los brazos del hombre  
Samsara donde esta tu madre -preguntó el hombre-  
En la cocina esta haciendo el desayuno -dijo feliz la niña- y el quien es papi  
El es Mu juega con el en lo que voy a hablar con tu madre -dijo el hombre-  
Después de unos segundos se escucharon puros gritos enojados  
Después de unos minutos salieron el y una mujer de cabellos rojisos y ojos cafés  
Mu ella es Viviana ella te cuidara -dijo el hombre agarrándole el hombro-  
Mu la vio y sonrió mientras ella lo veía con desden  
Y ella es Sámara tu hermana y ella es Medea -señalo a una niña de 7 años de cabellos castaños y ojos morados- tu prima  
Fin flashback  
Maestro -Kiki llamo a Mu sacándolo de sus pensamientos-  
Que sucede? -preguntó Mu-  
Esta bien -dijo Kiki preocupado- lo siento muy distraido  
No pasa nada Kiki solo me quede pensando -dijo viéndolo- pon la mesa en lo que yo sirvo los platos  
si maestro -dijo buscando los cubiertos en un cajón-

espero les aya gustado se que solo me enfoque en Mu pero ellos son personajes importantes para entender mas adelante


	3. Sorpresas y Feliz cumpleaños

Espero les guste y la tardanza en subirlo pero estaba planeado para hoy porque hoy 1ro de abril cumple años nuestro pequeño Kiki

* * *

 **Sorpresas y Feliz cumpleaños**

Mu despertó temprano y se estaba arreglando su encuentro con ella una semana antes no lo dejaba dormir bien  
Todos los recuerdos que no había tenido en tantos años estaban de regreso en tan solo una semana no eran muchos pero no eran muy gratos para el  
Salió de su habitación y Kiki ya estaba entrenando se dispuso a hacer el desayuno ya casi acababa cuando escucho un fuerte ruido afuera y salio a ver que pasaba  
Afuera Kiki estaba sentado en el piso agarrándose la pierna cuando se acercó tenia sangre así que lo cargo y fue a curarlo  
No tengo muchas cosas para curar así que iremos al pueblo a comprarlas -dijo terminando de vendarle la pierna- vamos trata de forzarla  
Ambos llegaron a la tienda del pueblo Mu agarraba las cosas y Kiki las cargaba  
Una mujer de unos 50 años se paro enfrente de Mu ambos se veían con orgullo  
Hola Mu -dijo ella viéndolo fijamente-  
Hola Viviana -dijo Mu serio-  
Pasaron unos minutos y había una guerra de miradas en el que ninguno cedía la cual solo fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que llamo a Mu  
-Mu volteo un segundo a la voz que lo había llamado viendo a una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos morados- Medea-  
Como estas -dijo sonriendo-  
Bien -dijo viéndola a los ojos- Kiki regresa a la torre y práctica el cristal wall necesito hacer unas cosas -dijo volteando hacia el  
Si maestro -dijo caminando hacia la entrada-  
Que quieres viviana -dijo serio-  
Simplemente saludar es raro verte aquí -dijo con la misma mirada- Samsara me dijo que habías regresado  
Solo unos dias tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el santuario y aquí puedo entrenarlo sin interrupciones aparte hay cosas que solo aquí le puedo enseñar -volteo hacia donde estaba Medea- quiero hablar contigo  
Cuando quieras -dijo sonriendo-  
Mu camino hacia la caja pagando lo que había agarrado Medea lo llevó a su casa  
Era una casa muy pequeña y Mu se sentó en un pequeño comedor y ella le sirvió un poco de café  
Y de que quieres hablar -dijo sentadose frente a el-  
Quiero que me contestes una simple pregunta -dijo viéndola-  
Claro -contestó tranquila-  
Desde que me fui al Santuario cuantos hijos has tenido -dijo serio-  
Porque la pregunta -dijo sorprendida-  
Porque siento la ligera sospecha que Kiki el niño que mande a la torre es hijo tuyo -dijo demasiado tranquilo-  
Porque piensas eso -dijo nerviosa-  
Porque el tiene tus ojos y según lo que tu me dijiste eres hija única y tu madre murió por eso vivías con Viviana -dijo viendola- así que no hay otra persona que tenga tus ojos  
Eh tenido 3 hijos y 2 de ellos los di en adopción -dijo viendo su taza-  
Y el tercero lo abandonaste dentro de una caja de cartón en un callejón -dijo serio-  
No tenía opción estaba sola y tenia solo 16 años -dijo sin verlo-  
Para mi no es una respuesta coherente yo tenía 12 años cuando decidí quedarme con el -dijo sin perder su tranquilidad-  
Pero tu tuviste que madurar demasiado rapido por todas las cosas que tuviste que pasar en tan poco tiempo -dijo sin voltear a verlo-  
Tu hubieras tenido el apoyo de Viviana eres su sobrina -dijo perdiendo un poco su tranquilidad- a mi me odiaba por ser el hijo de la amante de su esposo por eso a los 3 días que murió mi padre no dudo en golpearme hasta casi matarme y correrme asi a pesar recién había cumplido 4 años  
Lo se pero no supe que lo estaba esperando hasta que nació y con miedo lo abandone -dijo sin ver a Mu- sentí un fuerte dolor en la madrugada después de unas me pare de la cama para ir por Viviana y el dolor paro cuando vi el suelo lo vi a el pensé que estaba muerto por eso lo metí en la caja y lo deje en el callejón y me fui  
Cuando fue eso -pregunto Mu-  
El 1ro de abril -dijo tomando un sorbo de té-  
Ese fue el día que lo encontré sabia que lo había encontrado chiquito pero no pensé que tanto -dijo serio-  
Porque me preguntaste de el -pregunto viéndolo- quieres que me haga cargo de el  
No creo que el meresca saber quien eres de todos modos sabe que lo encontré -dijo viendo la taza vacía de té- aparte así esta mejor ya que decidí que el seria mi sucesor como caballero dorado de Aries  
Y eso lo decidiste al saber que es hijo mio -pregunto tranquila-  
No eso lo decidí cuando me demostró que era capas de hacer las cosas -dijo parandose- no por saber si era o no hijo tuyo mi decisión fue tomada antes de darme cuenta que tenia tus ojos  
No te gustaría saber quien es su padre -preguntó con una sonrisa-  
No lo creó conociéndote fue una aventura de una noche y no creo que estés segura de quien es -dijo acercándose a la puerta-  
El es hijo tuyo -dijo atrás de el-  
Que dijiste -dijo parándose se golpe y volteando hacia ella-  
Ese niño es hijo tuyo -dijo acercándose unos pasos-  
Estas segura de eso tu y yo sólo lo hicimos una vez -dijo inseguro-  
Con esa vez fue suficiente después de lo que paso entre nosotros yo no estuve con ningún hombre -dijo tranquila-  
Mu estaba parado en silencio no sabia que hacer si era cierto eso Kiki el niño que crió desde bebe era hijo suyo  
-dio un corto suspiro- no importa de todos modos a el lo crié como un hijo no cambiara mi forma de actuar  
con el -dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo-  
Un par de horas después Mu llego a la torre viendo que Kiki seguía entrenando acomodo las cosas y salio a entrenar con el  
Mas tarde lo mando a bañarse mientras el hacia la cena  
Estaba pensativo no tanto en el hecho de que Kiki fuera su hijo porque lo crió como tal y lo quería igual desde que había salido de la casa de Medea pensó solo una cosa Kiki nunca se enteraría que el era su padre ya que si le decía preguntaría por su madre y no tendría el valor de decirle quien era su madre y las razones de su abandono que se le hacían muy estúpidas o si preguntaba porque tardo tanto en decírselo lo cual perdería la confianza que se había ganado con el pasar de los años y las cosas se complicarían podría ser un acto de cobardía tal vez pero era lo mejor para Kiki  
Tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento entro Kiki a la cocina sobre saltándose cuando escucho su voz  
Se encuentra bien -pregunto con un tono preocupado-  
Si no te preocupes solo ando distraído -dijo sirviendo los platos-  
Tiene algo que ver con las mujeres que vimos hoy -pregunto inocentemente-  
Porque crees eso -dijo un poco sorprendido-  
Porque la mujer que no dejaba de verlo la encontré cuando veía unas cosas en un puesto y me dijo que ella era una persona que usted nunca iba a olvidar -dijo poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa-  
Si es alguien que no voy a olvidar pero no es muy gratro recordarla así que te voy a pedir que no la vuelvas a mencionar -dijo tranquilo-  
De acuerdo maestro -dijo sentándose-  
Habían pasado 3 meses desde que había visto a Medea y había regresado al Santuario y todo seguia normal  
Mu le dio el dia libre a Kiki y se encontraba con Seiya y compañía mientras Mu había ido al pueblo a comprar unas cosas en compañía de Aldebaran y Aioros  
Alde no crees que esta muy grande ese pastel -preguntó Mu un tanto sorprendido por el tamaño-  
No lo creo vamos a estar toda la orden dorada los 5 de bronce Athena y Shion yo creó apenas y va alcanzar aparte Kiki  
es un buen alumno yo creo se lo merece -dijo Aldebaran pagando el pastel-  
Aparte de su día libre que le darás de regalo de cumpleaños -pregunto Aioros-  
Una bolsa con sus dulces favoritos 2 playeras y un pantalón -dijo viendo dentro de una bolsa-  
Por lo que veo tu vez a Kiki mas como un hijo que como alumno -dijo Aioros muy tranquilo a lo que Mu se quedo pensativo- Mu estas bien -dijo un poco preocupado-  
Perdón me quede pensando otras cosas y pues como no lo voy a ver como un hijo si casi lo crié desde que nació -dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-  
Te noto un poco extraño desde que llegaste de Jamir -dijo Aldebaran viéndolo- estas bien  
Si Alde es solo que vi a Viviana y con solo verla recordé muchas cosas -dijo suspirando-  
Quien es Viviana -pregunto Aioros-  
-Volvió a suspirar- recuerdas cuando llegue al santuario  
Si estabas bastante golpeado para un niño de 4 años -dijo Aioros con la mano en el mentón-  
Vivíana fue la persona que me puso tremenda golpisa y después me corrió de su casa dos dias después Shion me encontró y me trajo -dijo tranquilo-  
Y ella que era o que -pregunto Aioros-  
Por favor Aioros ya no me preguntes no me gusta recordar ese tipo de cosas -dijo serio-  
De acuerdo no preguntare mas -dijo tranquilo-  
Pasaron unas horas Milo Camus y Afrodita habían adornado un poco el templo de Aries con unos cuantos globos serpentina y un pequeño cartel que decia feliz cumpleaños Kiki  
Poco a poco llegaron los dorados con pequeños regalos casi todos eran ropa o libros como todo aspirante a caballero los juguetes habían quedado en el olvido pero aun así Kiki era feliz  
Mas tarde partieron el pastel y como dijo Aldebaran apenas y alcanzó casi a las 12 cuando todos se empezaban a ir y Kiki se fue a dormir  
-Mu termino de recoger todo el tiradero de la pequeña fiesta de Kiki y cuando termino se asomo en el cuarto en su cuarto y vio que estaba profundamente dormido entro se acerco a el y le susurro al oido- feliz cumpleaños y que descanses hijo  
gracias por todo papa -dijo un dormido Kiki-  
Mu sonrió le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación

* * *

Un poco largo pero ya porfin el final a lo mejor un final un poco cliche pero queria algo tierno

espero les ayan gustado y disfrutado dejen Reviews


End file.
